El Mago
by missyumikov
Summary: AU. Él, el disc jokey 'dj' más famoso de toda Inglaterra. Ella, la hija del primer ministro. ¿Qué sucede cuando dos artes opuestas se combinan? Música y política juntas. ¡Vamos a mugglenizarnos chicos! n.n


**Holaaaa! Mis queridos y muy apreciados lectores y lectoras XD, antes de que comiencen con este cap, quiero decirles algo: sé que el nombre del fic está muy trillado, pero… a medida que sigan con la lectura de esta historia (totalmente delusional, por supuesto jajaja), sabrán el por qué del nombre ;)**

** O significa cambio de escena.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Capítulo 1:**** La hija del primer ministro.**

- El primer ministro se dirige a su casa, que vayan abriendo el portón- anunció una voz masculina por un teléfono móvil- pongan en posición de defensa a los francotiradores del norte.

- Entendido- respondió otra voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- Tiempo de llegada- miró su Rolex Viceroy de pulsera- siete minutos- y cerró el celular.

El hombre que acababa de cerrar la llamada iba en el asiento de copiloto del Cadillac Escalade que se encontraba en punta. Le seguía otro carro del mismo modelo, color y marca; luego un Rolls-Royce Phantom plateado y atrás de este, otros dos Escalade negros. Los cinco autos tenían dos banderitas de Gran Bretaña cada uno y avanzaban haciéndose paso entre los demás automóviles de la calle Victoria (n/a: en inglés es Victoria Street). Subieron a la Plaza Grosvenor, dieron una vuelta y siguieron por el Parque Lane; giraron a la izquierda y subieron al Camino Edgware.

Estando en esta calle, doblaron a la izquierda, entraron por un bello portón color azabache, el cual estaba abierto de par en par, y avanzaron por un camino de diminutas piedras blancas con altos pinos adornando los lados. Al final de este camino, un muy cuidado jardín circular con una gran fuente italiana en el centro, aparecieron ante ellos. Dieron una media vuelta al jardín y el Rolls-Royce Phantom quedó estacionado en frente de una pulida escalinata de mármol. Las puertas de los cinco automóviles se abrieron a la vez y varios guardaespaldas con comunicadores bajaron de éstos. Uno de estos que estaba viajando en el Rolls-Royce, abrió la puerta trasera y un hombre de alto porte con aire inglés, descendió del lujoso auto.

Este caballero empezó a ascender por la escalinata de mármol, custodiado por varios guardaespaldas tanto a los lados como atrás. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, una puerta hecha de la más fina teca estaba plantada ante él y cerca de la puerta estaba un hombre el cual saludó a su jerarca con un estrechamiento de manos; se dirigieron unas cortas palabras en otro idioma, al parecer francés; minutos después el hombre que estaba en la puerta hace poco, inclinó la cabeza en señal de educación a la vez que abría la fuerte y majestuosa puerta de teca para que el hombre con aire inglés entrara a la mansión.

La mansión en sí era muy alta con una bóveda de rincón de claustro, la cual tenía en su centro un grueso medallón de piedra con un león con las fauces abiertas gravada en él. El piso era de granito pulido el cual combinaba muy bien con la bóveda. A la derecha se encontraba un salón y a la izquierda quedaba la biblioteca. Frente a la puerta se alzaba una grandiosa escalera de tipo imperial la cual dirigía a las habitaciones, y los pasillos que se encontraban al pie de la escalera conducían a la cocina y el comedor.

El hombre se encaminó con paso majestuoso hacia la escalera, pero antes de que pudiera colocar el pie en el primer escalón, una bella de joven de diecisiete años se asomó por una esquina del piso superior. La muchacha le regaló una corta y sencilla sonrisa, y salió de su escondite dejando ver su vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido sin tiras color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, encima del elegante vestido iba una gabardina Prada color beige, usaba unos preciosos zapatos de Christian Dior a juego con el traje. El pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto que le iba muy bien, aretes largos hacían un buen papel, un anillo de zafiro rosado y un bolso de Devi Kroell de piel de cocodrilo era el último adorno.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraba el hombre todavía escoltado por diez guardaespaldas.

- ¿Me llamaste?- inquirió el hombre agarrando ambas manos de la joven y depositando un beso en ellas.

- Sí- respondió con una ligera sonrisa, miró por encima del hombro del señor para luego dirigirle una mirada inquietante, él entendió el mensaje y giró para hablarle a los guardaespaldas.

- Se pueden retirar, gracias- uno a uno se fueron yendo excepto el hombre que estaba cerca de la puerta.- Tú también, Jéremie- el susodicho le dirigió una corta mirada a la joven, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respuesta y se retiró.- Estos franceses- dijo entre dientes y volteó para seguir hablando con la muchacha- ¿me decías?

- Padre, sabes más que nadie que disfruto mucho haciendo beneficencia como mi madre.

- Pues ya son dos en la familia que se dedican a ese tipo de trabajo.

- Perdona, pero no es trabajo, es más que todo servicio, servir a los demás.

- Hija, ¿tienes idea de cuánto dona tu madre a esas instituciones de caridad? ¡Casi tres millones de libras!

- Eso no es nada comparado a lo que gastan en comprar armas de guerra- el hombre rodó los ojos exasperado.- ¡No puedo creer que no quieras ayudar a los más necesitados!

- Por supuesto que les quiero brindar mi ayuda, por eso me escogieron como primer ministro, ¿no? Pero el problema radica en que los miembros del Parlamento, tanto los de la Cámara de Lores como la de los Comunes, me miraban mal desde un comienzo pero ahora me están presionando para que le ponga un alto a tu madre. Elizabeth puede ser a veces tan perseverante en lo que hace.

- Padre, no te debe importar lo que los miembros del Parlamento te digan, ellos no son nadie para juzgar a mi madre por hacer obras caritativas. Más bien, deberían de seguir su ejemplo. Dime ¿qué obtienen con derrochar su dinero en comprar más de cinco casas? Tan sólo necesitan una para dormir, dos a lo mucho.

- Eres igual a tu madre, en definitiva, ella hizo que vendieran la casa de playa en Barcelona y la de montaña en Nueva Zelanda.

- ¿Para qué necesitas una casa en esos lugares si vives casi todo el año en Inglaterra?

- ¿Para qué llamaste a fin de cuentas?- dijo el hombre, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Su hija lo analizó por un momento para luego responder:

- Necesito que me prestes cien mil libras para el orfanato de St. Mary en Galveston. Ya no tengo más fondos en mi bolsa personal. Cuando consiga el dinero, te lo devolveré todo.

- Eres mi única hija, no necesitas pagarme nada de vuelta- hubo un momento de silencio- ¿Galveston? Eso queda muy lejos de aquí.

- Padre, por favor, ya no soy una niña pequeña- su padre la miró fijamente por unos segundos para decir:

- Tienes razón, has madurado, eres toda una mujer- la chica se ruborizó un poco.

- Pero todavía sigo siendo la niña de papá- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo en seco.

- ¿Y Draco? ¿No va contigo?- preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos. La muchacha giró.

- Sí, pero nos vamos a encontrar allá- y salió de la mansión.

** O **

Una elegante joven iba en el asiento trasero de un Jaguar CE-15-X color blanco, último modelo; con la vista perdida mientras atravesaba el paisaje de concreto de la ciudad de Londres. Un nombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento, hurgó en su cartera en busca de su celular y marcó un número.

- ¿Draco?- la persona del otro lado le respondió.- Buenos días, te llamo para recordarte que hoy tenemos que ir al orfanato de St. Mary--

- Lo siento, amor, tengo una agenda muy apretada. No creo poder estar allí a esa hora, debo reunirme con el Duque de York en la sede de la Marina Real.

- Oh, bueno, entonces yo iré a hacer la donación.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué. Envíale mis saludos al Barón y a su esposa.

- De acuerdo- y cerró antes de que ella pudiera decirle "Te quiero".

La joven bajó lentamente la vista y guardó su celular. Miró con tristeza el anillo que hace año y medio su novio le había regalado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de disipar su amargura. Tenía un agujero vacío en su interior, miró por la ventana y vio que aunque era de día, el cielo ya estaba gris y triste. Tal y como se encontraba su corazón en esos instantes.

** O **

- Señorita, estamos a punto de llegar- dijo un hombre desde el asiento del copiloto. La joven asintió pesadamente mientras el auto disminuía la velocidad poco a poco. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y bajó un hombre con esmoquin para luego abrir la puerta trasera por donde descendió la muchacha con elegancia y gran porte, tal y como su padre.

Ante ella se alzaba un edificio de más de cien años, color marfil y a pesar del paso de los años lucía imponente. La joven lo miró por unos segundos, se fijó en sus empañadas ventanas, en la desgastada pintura, en los ladrillos que faltaban, en los maltratados postes, en las plantas trepadoras que querían llevarse el edificio de vuelta a la oscura, blanda y sinuosa tierra londinense.

Una mujer vestida con un traje de ejecutiva de finas rayas lilas y blancas, con un alto moño y tacones se acercó a la joven con lo que parecía una nerviosa sonrisa. La muchacha le sonrió de vuelta e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

- Oh, no, por favor, señorita, yo soy la que debería de inclinarse ante usted- e hizo una corta reverencia.

- Madame Albright, disculpe mi osadía, pero usted es la que merece que yo me incline a sus pies. Ha hecho cosas más grandes que todos los miembros del Parlamento juntos. Sin esta antigua institución, miles de niños y niñas ingleses estarían vagando por las calles. Gracias a su infinita caridad y servicio ha evitado que otros chicos estén en grave peligro- la señora se ruborizó hasta las orejas.- No fue mi intención causarle alguna clase de vergüenza.

- ¡Oh, pero qué cosas dice!- exclamó madame Albright haciendo un ademán.- No me ha causado ninguna vergüenza muy por el contrario me siento totalmente halagada que un gran personaje de nuestra sociedad me esté regalando tan gratas palabras- la muchacha le dirigió una corta sonrisa.- ¡Pero qué modales los míos! Debe de estar muriéndose de frío con este pavoroso clima. Por favor, pase.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la institución seguidas de dos guardaespaldas. El piso era de loza, habían dos escaleras: una al fondo y otra a la izquierda contra la pared. El vestíbulo era un largo y poco iluminado pasillo, el cual tenía varias puertas con letreros que los identificaban.

La joven sentía que algo andaba mal, que había algo raro en el lugar. No oía risas, ni llantos, ni gritos, ni el sonido que hacen los zapatos al correr; no había un solo alma en toda la casa. Y eso era bastante extraño tratándose de un orfanato.

Madame Albright estaba llegando al final del pasillo cuando giró hacia la derecha y entraron por otro pasillo el cual tenía una sola puerta y ésta se encontraba al final. La puerta de madera rezaba con pequeñas letras doradas "Administración"; entraron en la estancia la cual era un pequeño salón circular con un escritorio en el centro y dos sillas, una alfombra de flores estampadas, un librero a la izquierda del cuarto, una lámpara ovalada dorada y un ventanal (ventanal: ventana grande) que daba a los jardines de la institución.

- Tome asiento, por favor- la joven aceptó la cordial invitación.- Señorita, no sabe cuánto bien nos hace su donación.

- Espero que esto sirva de ejemplo para los que dicen pertenecer a la tan famosa y envidiable 'aristocracia'- madame Albright le regaló una triste y corta sonrisa.- Discúlpeme, a veces no puedo controlar mis emociones.

- No se preocupe. En fin, los más favorecidos serán los niños del orfanato, ellos se merece todo.

- Si, sin lugar a dudas. Gracias a Dios que esto ha permanecido en total secreto. No me gusta aparecer en las cámaras y mi padre me ha ayudado con ello.

- Bueno, es muy cierto. Para realizar una buena obra no se necesita que los demás se enteren, tal y como lo dice la Biblia.

- Sinceramente, prefiero mantenerlo entre nosotras dos puesto que a mí me interesa mucho más las sonrisas que estos pequeños me puedan regalar a una Orden de parte de la Reina. Su felicidad, es mi felicidad.

- Señorita, cómo desearía que hubiesen más personas como usted en este mundo.

- Mi querida y bienhechora mujer, las hay. Existen miles de hombres y mujeres que desinteresadamente se dedican a servir a los demás, y _eso_ los hace más grandes y más ricos en espíritu que cualquier mandatario de la faz de la tierra- hubo un corto silencio.- En fin, aunque la conversación sea amena, debemos de tratar asuntos de mayor prioridad.

- Oh, claro, claro, estoy en total acuerdo con usted.

Acto seguido, la joven abrió su fina cartera para extraer un papel rectangular y una bella pluma Cross. Llenó el formulario y firmó el cheque para luego tendérselo a la directora del plantel. La mujer lo recibió con un gesto de cordialidad y lo leyó cuidadosamente.

- Nuevamente le reitero cuánto bien nos hace este dinero.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo, es un placer. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme- y se paró de su asiento, madame Albright la imitó. Ambas se estrecharon las manos.

- Permita que la acompañe hasta la puerta, es lo menos que puedo hacer- y salieron del cuarto de Administración seguidas por los dos guardaespaldas que habían permanecido en silencio durante toda la plática.

Hicieron el viaje de vuelta, todavía el lugar seguía silencioso, nada más se escuchaban los pasos de las cuatro personas. Pero a diferencia de cuando llegaron, en la escalera, sentada en el primer peldaño había una niña de unos cinco años que no traía más que un simple vestido celeste con encajes, medias blancas y zapatitos blancos. Estaba extrañamente pálida, y su cabello castaño era liso y terminaba en unas cortas ondas.

La elegante joven se acercó con cuidado hacia donde se encontraba la niña, pero ésta al ver que la muchacha se aproximaba, tembló ligeramente y acto seguido, subió las escaleras rápidamente. La chica se quedó plantada a los pies de la escalera con la vista fija en el piso superior, totalmente anonadada por la reacción de la pequeña.

- Se me olvidó comentarle que los niños del orfanato fueron a una excursión al zoológico. Por favor, excuse a Madeleine es que ella padece una enfermedad a la luz, es… fotosensible. Ella no puede salir a los jardines como los demás niños, si lo hace se llena de ampollas y llagas las cuales le son muy dolorosas; por este motivo no ha podido ir a la excursión. Además los niños se han alejado de ella, se ha vuelto medrosa y taciturna.

- ¿Cuándo le diagnosticaron la enfermedad?- indagó la muchacha todavía con la vista fija en el piso de arriba.

- A los tres años de edad- la chica solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Se puede tratar la enfermedad?

- Lo he investigado, pero lo más que se puede hacer es reducir la intensidad de la reacción de la piel al sol o eliminar las erupciones cutáneas. Pero no hay cura definitiva.

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente.

- ¿Son costosos los medicamentos?

- Muy caros a decir verdad y ni qué decir de la terapia de luz ultravio---

- Me encargaré de sufragar los gastos del tratamiento- dijo tajante la joven, rompiendo la conexión con el piso superior y mirando a la mujer con rostro firme y decidido.

- No me esperaba eso, señorita, pero de seguro será una buena noticia para la pequeña Madeleine.

- Me mantendré en contacto con usted- le decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El guardaespaldas se le adelantó y abrió la puerta.- Gracias Nicholas.

Bajó las escalinatas y cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lujoso auto se giró hacia la mujer.

- Madame Albright muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

- No, gracias a usted, señorita Granger- la joven le sonrió, el guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta y la chica entró al auto. El cual se puso en marcha segundos después, se podía ver por el retrovisor del automóvil cómo el edificio, junto a madame Albright, se alejaban cada vez más y más hasta que se perdieron de vista, y volvía a sumergirse por el monótono paisaje de concreto con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera excepto en los ciudadanos ingleses que caminaban indiferentes por las frías y grises aceras de la popular y gélida Londres.

** O **

Hermione Granger subió pesadamente las escaleras de su mansión, dobló a la izquierda y caminó por un largo y ancho pasillo color chocolate oscuro con varias pinturas y estatuas. Estaba tan cansada que arrastraba los pies por la fina alfombra roja de seda persa. Con gran pesadumbre llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y entró en la estancia: era un gran y amplio cuarto con una alfombra de lana color crema, la cama era lo suficientemente grande con dosel, tenía un gran armario de caoba con tallados de leones y justamente al frente de la puerta había un balcón que daba al bosque de pinos que tenía atrás de su casa.

Fue derechito a su cama, y sin importarle que trajera ropa, se tumbó con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Disfrutó por varios minutos de la comodidad que le ofrecía su cama, dio media vuelta y quedó mirando hacia el balcón, miró fijamente el cielo: estaba oscureciendo. Como si una fuerza invisible halara de ella, se levantó de su cama con el pelo totalmente suelto puesto que su moño alto se había soltado, lentamente se dirigió al exterior.

Puso ambas palmas de las manos en la barandilla del balcón y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje: la luna ya había salido y parecía mucho más grande de lo normal, apenas se vislumbraba la figura de los pinos, el cielo lucía un azul turquí que cautivaba hasta la persona más desdichada del planeta, como lo era ella.

** O **

Una persona tocando la puerta de su habitación hizo que Hermione Granger se despertara, con ojos perezosos, se paró de su cama totalmente desgreñada y se dirigió a su puerta. Se asombró al encontrarse cara a cara con su propio padre.

- ¿Estás en casa tan temprano?- preguntó dejando a un lado el sueño que tenía.

- Sí, quise venir a decirte esto personalmente- la joven frunció el entrecejo- hay una fiesta en el Salón William Shakespeare y me gustaría mucho que bajaras a acompañarnos en esta deliciosa velada.

- Padre…- dijo la chica un poco dudosa- estoy muy agotada por la jornada de hoy y sinceramente quisiera descansar en estos momentos.

- Hermione, unos amigos quieren conocerte- la chica suspiró- como no sales en los noticiarios tres veces a la semana en comparación con sus hijas, pues ellos quieren conocer a la hija del primer ministro.

- Está bien, padre, bajaré dentro de unos momentos porque tengo que arreglarme para estar presentable.

- Te espero abajo- dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por el amplio y lujoso pasillo. Hermione cerró la puerta mientras maldecía por lo bajo, caminó hasta su armario y lo abrió de par en par. Varios vestidos, gabardinas, pantalones, faldas, camisas, chalecos y otros accesorios aguardaban en su enorme armario. Rebuscó durante unos segundos y sacó un lindo vestido marrón raso (raso: tela de seda lisa y brillante) a media pierna de Dolce & Gabbana, unas bonitas sandalias marrones de tacón de Strategia y un conjunto de collar y aretes de Julie Sandlau le daban un toque especial. No se puso su anillo de noviazgo, lo guardó con recelo en una cajita bañada en oro blanco que luego colocó dentro de un cofre de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas, regalo que su madre le dio cuando cumplió sus _dulces _dieciséis años.

Salió del cuarto y, con la cabeza erguida en alto, se encaminó al Salón William Shakespeare.

Bajó las escaleras, giró hacia la izquierda y entró en el Salón. A medida que pasaba las personas, embajadores, ministros, famosos, deportistas y otras grandes personalidades del mundo miraban a la chica con curiosidad y empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Cuando divisó a su padre, se dirigió con paso firme.

- ¡Miren a quién tenemos!- exclamó el primer ministro con una sonrisa al ver llegar a su hija.- Señor embajador, Duque de Cornualles y Conde de Carrick, les presento a mi adorable hija, Hermione Jane Granger.

- Sus Señorías- dijo la chica educadamente mientras les realizaba una inclinación de cabeza- es todo un honor conocerlos en persona.

- El honor es mío- le dijo el Príncipe Carlos, Duque de Cornualles mientras hacía una reverencia. Hermione le sonrió.

- Mucho gusto conocerla, señorita- decía el embajador, dándole un apretón de manos.

- Tiene una hija muy hermosa si me permite decirlo, señor ministro- dijo el Conde de Carrick con una linda sonrisa y depositó un suave beso en la mano de Hermione, lo que provocó que ella se ruborizara ligeramente. Michael James Christopher Robert Howard Bruce, Conde de Carrick, era un muchacho escocés muy guapo de unos diecinueve años, de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos verde lima.

- Antes de que bajaras a la fiesta, estábamos platicando sobre los planes de protección del medio ambiente- Hermione sonrió ampliamente.- Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Carlos es un defensor del medio ambiente- el Príncipe sonrió ligeramente.

- Su Alteza Real, me interesa mucho el tema del cuidado del medio ambiente, creo que si no ponemos de nuestra parte, aunque sea un granito de arena, podríamos llevar al mundo a su destrucción total mucho más rápido de lo esperado- le comentó Hermione con un tono firme y autoritario.

- Pienso exactamente igual, señorita Granger. En mi opinión es de vital importancia este asunto, me atrevería a decir más que la compra del petróleo, puesto que podemos usar como suplente al gas natural o las sencillas bicicletas.

- Concuerdo con usted, hasta las personas harían más ejercicios- el Príncipe sonrió, el señor ministro miró encantado a su hija.

- ¿Se puede saber que carrera piensa tomar, señorita Granger?- le preguntó educadamente el Conde de Carrick.

- Por supuesto, Su Señoría, pienso cursar la carrera de Derecho- los presentes la miraron asombrados y con un dejo de aceptación.

- Me parece que le irá de maravilla- comentó el señor Embajador.

- Eso espero, señor. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme, con su permiso- hizo una última reverencia bajo la atenta mirada del Conde de Carrick y se marchó al jardín del ala este.

Antes de bajar, había telefoneado a Draco pero el chico tenía el celular apagado por lo que decidió dejarle un mensaje donde le decía que ella lo estaría esperando en 'el jardín'.

Así se pasaron unos quince minutos mientras la chica, sentada en un banco, apreciaba la hermosa luna llena que brillaba en el oscuro firmamento plagado por diminutas estrellas, las cuales le daban un inquietante ambiente romántico, suspiró resignada y escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¿Me permite acompañarla, dulce joven?- le preguntó una voz varonil, Hermione volteó y se encontró con el Conde de Carrick.

- Por supuesto, Su Señoría, es un país libre- el Conde tomó asiento y giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta.

- Sebastian y Walter, pueden retirarse. No necesito que estén a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día- ambos guardaespaldas se miraron y salieron con paso fuerte.

- ¿A usted tampoco le agrada la idea de que lo sigan a todas partes?- preguntó la chica con aire melancólico.

- No, señorita, siento que me asfixian.

- A mí también- y lo miró por segundos a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada- pero mi sobre protector padre insiste en que necesito seguridad personal y a mí no me queda nada más que acceder a su petición.

- Pero su padre lo hace porque la quiere, en cambio lo mío es por el simple protocolo, por el trato de Su Alteza Real.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que sólo se percibía el rocío, los cantos de los grillos y unas cuantas luciérnagas danzando alegremente de un lado a otro.

- Me asombra mucho su carácter, joven- Hermione lo miró sorprendida.- Ese tipo de solidez en las personas no se ve mucho hoy en día, lamentablemente.

- No sé qué decir, Conde, estoy muy halagada, nadie me había dicho eso antes.

- ¿Ni siquiera su padre?- Hermione rió suavemente.

- Aparte de mi ilustre y exitoso padre, y de mi respetable y perseverante madre, nadie más.

- Es una lástima que las personas no reconozcan su valor- la chica agachó la cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos sin decir palabra hasta que el Conde habló:- Ha sido un gusto poder platicar con usted pero tengo que irme- le dijo el Conde mientras se paraba de su asiento y le estrechaba la mano a Hermione.

- El gusto es mío, Su Señoría- ambos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza y el Conde se dirigió a buen paso de vuelta a la mansión.

** O **

- ¡Debes dar el siguiente paso!- decía un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años, al borde de la histeria total, mientras balanceaba peligrosamente un vaso de coñac a medio acabar.

Su hijo, un muchacho de diecisiete años y cabello rubio platino, observó a su padre abandonar su asiento de cuero y ahora se paseaba por el cuarto de estudio de manera inquietante. El chico lo miraba expectante desde su asiento con una pierna encima de la otra y un vaso de ron en su mano izquierda.

- No lo creo, no estoy preparado- le respondió arrastrando las palabras y con gran impasibilidad.

- Me importa un carajo si estás preparado o no- dijo Lucius Malfoy con furia contenida, a la vez que colocaba el vaso de coñac en la mesa con muy poca delicadeza. Gruñó. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Draco ni se inmutó por la repentina reacción de su padre, solamente lo observó con esos ojos grises tan fríos e imperturbables.- Tienes que hacerlo por la familia, tu familia, nuestra familia.

- Mentira, quieres que lo haga por tu estatus social- le dijo, escupiendo las palabras con rencor- no por mí, ni siquiera te importa lo que me suceda con tal de estar en la cúspide de esta repugnante sociedad que tanto anhelas.

- Draco, no seas estúpido, ¿acaso me crees tan egoísta?- su hijo lo miró profundamente, Lucius apartó la vista.- No te comportes como un chiquillo, tienes diecinueve años- Lucius había dejado de pasear por la habitación y se encontraba de pie frente a un ventanal sin cortinas observando el oscuro paisaje que la noche ofrecía.

- Diecisiete- le respondió fríamente- eres tan empedernido que ni siquiera sabes la edad de tu único hijo. Hasta qué punto has llegado… padre- agregó, escupiendo la última palabra.

- ¡No me cambies el tema!- le gritó, girando la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba su hijo.- Soy tu padre y por lo tanto debes de respetarme- Draco no dijo nada- y si lo que te pido lo consideras un 'sacrificio' pues, ¡debes de hacerlo! Debes de hacerlo por tu familia, puesto que sin el dinero y la popularidad de los Granger no seríamos nada, ¡nada!

- No tengo la culpa que hayan gastado nuestra fortuna en fiestas, joyas, carros, retratos, casas, pieles y muchas otras cosas innecesarias.

- ¡No te atrevas siquiera a juzgar a tus célebres antepasados!- _"¿Célebres? Ya quisieras"_ pensó Draco- Ahora, te pido una cosa: ve y engatusa a Hermione Granger puesto es lo que único que sabes hacer razonablemente bien.

** O **

**Hasta aquí XD… **

**Jejej… se invirtieron los papeles!!! XD… ahora Hermione es la niña rica y Draco y su familia están en quiebra XD**

**Se dieron cuenta de lo del 'cofre de plata con ****esmeraldas**** incrustadas', ehh?? XD**

**Vieron quienes andan de novios, ehh?? XD… Uds. pueden sacar sus conclusiones ;)**

**Pudieron notar a leguas que este cap era muy detallado jejeje, si quieren ver la ropa y accesorios que Hermione Granger usó, pues hagan clic (o copien la dirección en una page en blanco) en estos links:**

** este es el vestido marrón raso**

**http://www1. aquí están las sandalias marrones**

**http://www1. podrán ver los aretes y el collar que usó en el Salón (para ver el collar, a la izq. Hagan clic en collares)**

** la gabardina beige**

**http://images. los zapatos Christian Dior**

** la bolsa Devi Kroell **

**Los carros… pues copian el nombre y lo buscan en Google ;)**

**Creo que no me faltan ninguna dirección más XD, son muuxas!**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n… Porque estaba medio larguito a mi parecer… 25 páginas de Word… uff… XD **

**Ahora, me despido: cuídense!! Besos y abrazoss!! **

**Los quiere muuxo (por soportarme jajaja), missyumikov!**

**Delusional 'siempre y para siempre'. **

**Para más info" visiten mi bio, ¡son humildemente bienvenidos!**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_

**20/Abril/2007**


End file.
